＊ Ocean painter & Sea musician ＊
by Lil' Fluttershy
Summary: Manaka is a 14 year-old artist, who dreams to be a popular known artist for her paintings. But when Celebrity Hikari her ex-best friend, returns things get crazy. Upset with his sudden leave and return, Manaka won't fall to easily. Please read! *＊


**Chapter 1: Deep breaths**

Something that always put Manaka at ease was the swaying of the sea, in and out, in and out. It was as if the ocean was breathing to a beat. And that's another thing Manaka loves, music, but more specifically Violin. She could never explain it but, just the way the bow slid across the strings was like a hundred angels sing a chorus. Manaka glanced down at her canvas, it was covered in array of blues and purples, golds and silvers. All the various dabbs all came together to form a painting of a ocean, and high above it a sunrise. And standing in the middle of the vast sea was a boy, he was roughly twelve and had short brown hair, and sapphire blue eyes. And below his chin rested a violin.

Manaka rested her chin on her paint covered hands, she was doing it again. Painting Hikari, Sakishima Hikari. He was her best friend, ever since she was small, Manaka was too shy to make friends. But Hikari was high spirited and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. They were inseparable, and even the Hikari acted tough all the time, he was so kind all the same. But yet this begged the question, why weren't they friends anymore? When Hikari was twelve was accepted by a music company for his unreal music talents. Sure, Manaka was proud and happy for him, but why didn't he call or email? Was she just not worth his time anymore now that he's a celebrity?!

Manaka let a sigh escape her lips, it was selfish of her too think that way. Hikari is an amazing musician, it was selfish for her to wish him to stay with her. But even still, it was lonely. Why couldn't she bring herself out of her shell.

Manaka really did want him to be happy, she would buy all his albums and watch his tv concerts. But deep inside she was aware of her ill feelings.

The soothing sounds of a violin began to ring inside of Manaka's pocket, reaching into her pocket Manaka grabbed her little pink flip phone. It was already six am, with a heavy sigh Manaka packed up all of her stuff into her school bag. The brunette jumped to her feet before dashing in the direction of the school bus. Manaka rushed in and took her seat in the back, she was never fond of socializing, so she grabbed her music player and tuned into the heavenly sound of the violin. It felt like no time passed as the long gold bus pulled up to the school. Manaka kept her earphones in as she entered the school, ignoring everyone until she reached her spot. Lots of girls giggled about different pointless things well the boys talked about games, honestly as much as Manaka didn't hate her classmates she just didn't want to make a friend and lose them again.

Manaka's eyes wandered over to the window, the sky was a beautiful blue, few clouds were hanging in the sky, making the whole sky look like a ocean. Manaka smiled as she laid back into her chair. But before she noticed, when Manaka laid back into her chair, her headphones disconnected from her MP3 player, blaring Hikari's violin music to the whole class to hear.

The girls noticed manaka's taste in music and decided to talk to her, Manaka's eyes grew big when she realized they were coming towards her.

One of the girls grinned,

"To think the stupid quiet girl likes Sakashima-senpai's music, it's hilarious." The girl mocked.

"She could never loves him and understand him like us." Another girl hissed.

The rest of the girls laughed their heads of without a care in the world.

Manaka narrowed her eyes at the girls, it was down right disgusting. They didn't know what they were talking about, this has always confused Manaka, how can someone's life be so screwed up that they'd go as far as to pick on her for her music taste. She was ticked off but Manaka held her tongue. The girls seemed disappointed by Manaka's lack of reaction so they continued.

"To bad it'sme who's going to be Sakashima-senpai's girlfriend when he comes." The main girl mumbled but loud enough for Manaka to hear.

Manaka wanted to ignore the girls, but curiosity had the best of her this time.

"What do you mean?" Manaka almost whispered as she fixed her earphones.

The girls all grinned in a confident poisonous way,

The main girl flipped her hair,

"Makes sense you wouldn't know, Sakashima-senpai is going to start attending this school today. And he'll be my boyfriend."

Manaka glared daggers, this was going too far, the idea of Hikari coming to this school, him coming home was just too good sounding to be true…

Even so, why the heck would he waste his time with this snob, unless he's changed…..

Manaka lifted her head to smile, wiping away the bitter feelings.

"Feeling bitter or mad would get me nowhere, I hope you two become happy." Manaka told them, the girls seemed mad that Manaka didn't seem to care, and they were going to say something till the teacher entered and shushed them.

The teacher smiled at her students as they all took their seats,

"Alright class I've got exciting news… We have a transfer student." The teacher announced,

Manaka's eyes grew wide, he was actually here?!

"Everyone please welcome, Sakishima Hikari." The teacher said as Hikari entered the room.

The room was filled with the sounds of girls fangirling and boys ignoring the fact that girls thought he was cooler.

Manaka was deep down mad, he left, he can't come back and just expect her to be the same.

But she couldn't help but sneak a peek, he looked quite similar but taller and more grown, but he still had his sapphire sparkling eyes.

Hikari smiled before speaking,

"I'm Sakishima Hikari, I used to live in this town but I came back to get some rest from my celebrity life, so no pictures or autographs." Hikari told everyone earning a scowl from Manaka, he was so snobby. She didn't like it.

"That's very nice, now take your seat. You can sit anywhere you like, there's lots of free seats, Hikari." The teacher winked at her younger brother, but only Manaka knew they were related.

All the class motioned or called him to sit next to them but he was stuck on the seat in the corner behind Manaka. When he walked by he whispered to Manaka softly, "How've you been?"

Manaka avoided eye contact, "Fine." she stated blankly.

Hikari was shocked by her reaction, and somehow worried, but he shook away the feeling. He'll take care of it after class.

Class felt like an eternity to Manaka with Hikari's eyes boring into the back of Manaka's head, but class ended and Manaka zoomed out the door quick enough to escape Hikari.

Manaka stepped into the music class, she was in choir, even if she hated her own singing.

A girl with black hair and gray-ish blue eyes sat in the corner scribbling on some paper.

Manaka decided to steer clear of the girl, she had that dark spirits vibe. (whispering and such doesn't help) Manaka pulled out her music sheet, even though she hated her voice with all her heart, her mom signed her up for chorus. 'YAY' Manaka thought sarcastically well remembering the event.

"Amaaaz-ing graaace… How sweeet, the souuund." Manaka sang queitly to herself, she didn't hate the song, it actually sounded quite voice. (provided the right singer) But Manaka did wish her teacher would choose more upbeat tunes once in awhile, not just hymes.

The hairs on the back of her neck began to raise as if saying 'LOOK OUT!'. Manaka turned to see the girl who had once been in the corner, was now sitting next to her, staring at her with her big grey, aqua lined eyes.

Manaka stayed silent as she scootched away from the girl, the girl seemed completely unfazed by this action but preceded to speak,

"Sing again." The girl said seemingly as though she wouldn't move from that spot till Manaka obeyed.

Manaka was confused by this girl's action, she didn't even know her. Not to mention how much she hated singing for people.

"Wh-why?" Manaka shuttered, the girl smiled proudly.

"I'm making a band, I only need a singer and a drums player. And I think I've found the perfect person." The girl grinned, Manaka gaped at her, and in the process almost fell off the bench she was sitting on.

"NONONONONONONONONO." Manaka kept repeating a mile a minute, the girl frowned at the brunette.

She extended her arm to Manaka with a smile,

"Miuna, Shiodome Miuna." The girl named Miuna introduced.

Manaka slowly took her hand and shook it.

"Mukaido Manaka, pleasure." Manaka said with a not so sure smile.

Miuna sighed,

"Okay! So are you gonna sing? Pleasepleasepleaseplease." She kept on asking.

Manaka opened her mouth to say something, but the bell rang and students and the teacher came bustling in. 'Saved by the bell.' Manaka thought feeling a sense of victory.

Everyone got to their spots, and so on que the teacher began.

"Okay students, we've got something special for you today." the teacher stated proudly,

"Please stand Sakishima-san." The teacher asked, and like told, Hikari stood up.

"Please come here." The teacher ordered softly.

"Yes sir." Hikari agreed as he walked over to the front, and pulled out his violin.

All the girls screamed and cheered, as the boys tried to also contain their excitement.

"Sakishima-san is going to play us one of his music pieces." The teacher explained making the class cheer.

Manaka smiled to herself, it was so nostalgic for her. Hikari used to always play Manaka music on his violin. Even when he was down, if Manaka asked, he'd play for her.

It made her think back to when she and Hikari were assigned to write a song together, both of them weren't really writers but Hikari's older sister helped them come up with something. Even to this day Manaka remembered the lyrics perfectly, the song's name was 'A lull in the sea.'

Suddenly Hikari began sliding the bow across his strings, back and forth, back and forth. He was so graceful in his movements that Manaka couldn't help but smile at him. But she was absorbed in the music she didn't realize she knew the tune.

The sound of Hikari's husky voice filled Manaka's ears, she closed her eyes to listen to it.

 _A thousand moons have past my love,_

 _and yet your dreamy I have not met_

 _I wish to see your face again,_

 _I'll travel overseas to see_

 _My~ Love~ Come back to me~_

 _I want to hold you close to me~_

 _My Love~ My~~~~ Love_

 _Over the lull in the sea~~~~_

Hikari's singing stopped, Manaka furrowed her brows.

Why did he stop? Manaka thought.

Manaka peeked through one eye to see Hikari eyeing her.

Manaka shook her head as if saying 'no'.

Hikari smiled back at her with a pleading look.

Manaka couldn't contain herself, she glared at the ridiculous boy.

'Just this once.' Manaka mouthed.

Hikari grinned and started from the beginning.

The class was whispering to each other wondering what was going on, but the stopped talking when Manaka's soft sweet voice joined Hikari's.

 _Why~~~~ Why~~~~_

 _Don't you love me~?(Love you)_

 _Why~~~~ Oh Whyyyyyy~~~~_

 _Yet you left my side~~~_

 _My~ Love~ Come back to me~_

 _I want to hold you close to me~_

 _My Love~ My~~~~ Love_

 _Over the lull in the sea~~~~_

 _I will journey to thee._

 _Won't you come back to me~?(I will come back to thee~)_

Everyone was speechless, they couldn't believe their eyes. (Or better yet ears)

Hikari grinned at Manaka, adding a wink for good measure.

As for Manaka she blushed a deeper color than a ripened tomato.

There was silence, then everyone broke into applause.

But Manaka didn't fail to notice the death glares girls threw at her.

Manaka shrugged it off, making them jealous somehow made her feel better.

The teacher decided to dismiss everyone early and so Manaka took her leave, but unfortunately luck wasn't on her side today.

A hand landed on Manaka's shoulder grabbing her attention.

It was Miuna who couldn't seem to stop smiling.

"Manaka-san, you are AMAZING! Please be in my band! PLEASE!" Miuna begged giving her familiar puppy dog eyes.

Manaka tried to resist, but she couldn't.

'It'll be fun, you'll also finally have a friend.' her mind explained.

Manaka's mind was made up,

"Why not." Manaka replied sweetly, a smile on her face.

She jumped up and down happily before giving Manaka a tight hug.

"YAY! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! We're going to be best friends. " Miuna stated, thanking Manaka to no end.

Manaka laughed softly before pulling away.

Hikari walked up to Miuna Manaka, Manaka made sure to glare at him.

"You know Manaka?" Hikari asked Miuna confusing Manaka, Manaka looked back and forth between them. They know each other?

"Oh, Manaka-san, meet Sakishima Hikari. He's my cousin." Miuna introduced, completely unaware of the fact that Her and Hikari were best friends.

Manaka gaped at her, she looked serious.

"Hikari, this is Manaka Mukaido. She's joining our band as the singer, cool huh?" Miuna explained happily. Manaka was pale, even though she deep down wanted to be with Hikari. She was upset at Hikari, he wasn't going to win.

Not this time.

｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ

A/N: YAYYYYY! Chapter 1 done! I hope you liked, expect more! Review please! And tell me what you think.

~Lil' Fluttershy❀


End file.
